This invention is directed to liquid crystal digital display electronic wristwatches and in particular to operating the liquid crystal digital display at the same potential as the remaining circuitry comprising the electronic wristwatch. Although electronic wristwatches utilizing liquid crystal display cells to comprise a digital display have been introduced into the marketplace, the use of liquid crystal display cells has been less than completely satisfactory. Specifically, the liquid crystal display cells heretofore utilized in electronic wristwatches have been driven at operating potentials that are considerably higher than the potential of the DC battery utilized to drive the remaining components of the electronic timepiece. Moreover, the potential required to operate the liquid crystal display cell has been of such magnitude that an AC driving voltage is required to prevent deterioration of the liquid crystals. Accordingly, the driver circuit in such liquid crystal digital display electronic wristwatches have been characterized by the inclusion of a booster circuit for elevating the potential applied to the digital display cells and AC to DC potential conversion circuitry for converting the elevated DC potential to an AC driving voltage.